Portable computing devices (such as computers, labtops, notebooks, and personal data organizers (PDA)) are often unitary devices having a clam-shell configuration. These devices have a base portion and a display. The base portion often includes a keyboard, hard drive, floppy drive, central processing unit, and memory; and the display includes a viewing screen or panel. In the clam-shell configuration, the display pivotally connects to the base and moves between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the base and display lay on top of each other so the computing device has a reduced, compact size. In the open position, the display is disposed at an angle with respect to the base so the screen can be accessed or viewed.
In some portable computing devices, the display includes a touch sensitive screen for inputting information. By touching specific areas of the screen, information can be entered into the computing device. Some PDAs, for example, do not have a keyboard and use a stylus for interacting with the screen and entering information. Other computing devices use both a keyboard and screen for entering data.
Since the display is rigidly fixed to the base about a single axis, the clam-shell design may have limitations. In some instances, for example, the user may have to open the display to a large or unusual viewing angle to conveniently view the screen. Such angles may not be available with the clam-shell design. In other instances, it may be difficult to position the screen at a preferred viewing distance or at a preferred angle to eliminate distracting reflections. In still other instances, the screen may have to be adjusted to provide an ergonomic writing position, especially when the screen itself is used as a keyboard or writing surface.
In order to meet demands of users, portable computing devices are becoming more adaptable and sophisticated. In some instances, these devices have a variety of modular and multi-task capabilities that are not available with the clam-shell configuration. In some notebook computers, for example, the display may have to be positioned at various angles and orientations with respect to the base in order to function as both as a display for entering data via a keyboard or as a display for entering data with a stylus.